Enfin réunis
by Heroicfantasyfan
Summary: Ou comment Santo et Bridgess vont enfin se trouver... En fait j'ai écouté une chanson - dont j'ai mis le lien - et je me suis laissée entraîner...


DISCLAIMER: Les personnages et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent appartiennent à Anne Robillard, et si vous souhaitez avoir autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que j'en ai eu à l'écrire, je vous conseille d'écouter en même temps la chanson de Dan ar Braz que vous trouverez à cette adresse: **.com/watch?v=3-DuuDQff7o**

ENFIN REUNIS

Les Chevaliers s'étaient retrouvés pour la nuit dans les abris construits pour eux devant le Royaume d'Argent; c'était une nuit comme toutes les autres, et pourtant, cette nuit-là allait changer la vie de deux Chevaliers.

Les soldats magiciens étaient groupés autour de petits feux de camps, occupés à préparer le dîner. Le soir tombait; Onyx avait fait apparaître des chandelles qui flottaient dans les airs, éclairant les sous-bois d'une lumière tamisée. Le repas fut rapidement pris, au milieu des rires et des blagues coutumiers aux Chevaliers. Bientôt, les frères d'armes s'éparpillèrent, qui pour discuter entre amis, qui pour s'exercer avec son Ecuyer à l'épée. Santo devint le centre d'attention des plus âgés, qui avaient pris l'habitude de l'entendre jouer le soir. Certains demandaient leurs chansons préférées, et le guérisseur finit par accepter celle de Falcon, qui demandait une chanson en langue ancienne qui datait de l'époque où les sept aînés étaient les disciples d'Elund. En souriant, il sortit sa harpe de sa selle, et composa les premiers accords.

Bridgess regarda Santo, surprise: elle connaissait cette chanson! Wellan la lui chantait autrefois! _C'est moi qui l'ai composée, _sourit Santo._ Chante-la!_

Elle chanta seule le premier couplet, puis le guérisseur se joignit à elle, soutenant sa voix de son timbre profond et chaud.

Les autres Chevaliers se turent pour écouter le duo. Santo fixait la jeune veuve tout en jouant. Leurs regards finirent par se croiser, et la jeune femme ne parvint plus à se détacher des yeux noir profond, d'une texture de velours, dans lesquels étincelaient une multitude d'étoiles.

A ce moment, leurs voix se mêlèrent, se répondirent puis se mêlèrent à nouveau, ne faisant plus qu'un dans un ensemble parfait. Personne n'avait la volonté de briser cet instant magique, alors que la chanson prenait de l'ampleur.

Bridgess remarqua soudain que le corps du musicien brillait d'une lumière dorée. Elle s'en étonna à peine, car elle avait souvent observé ce phénomène. Elle préféra continuer à se noyer dans les yeux si doux de celui qui avait été le meilleur ami de son époux, jusqu'à que Santo se lève et, continuant à jouer, vienne vers elle. Là, la femme Chevalier s'aperçut qu'elle aussi s'illuminait, et cela de plus en plus au fur et mesure que le guérisseur s'approchait d'elle.

_Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? _demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers ses frères d'armes.

Au lieu de lui répondre, tous souriaient de joie, même Onyx et Hadrian. Ils avaient compris, et eux connaissaient l'histoire de Santo. Alors elle se retourna vers le guérisseur, en face d'elle. Lui aussi souriait, et ses yeux brillaient de bonheur. En un instant, Bridgess comprit. Ou plutôt crut comprendre. Elle avait lu un amour ardent dans les yeux du barde, et le bonheur était celui de pouvoir enfin dire la vérité, avouer ses sentiments. La chanson s'arrêta. Santo la regarda droit dans les yeux.

A ce moment, un son se fit entendre. Tous dressèrent l'oreille, tandis que la mélodie se faisait plus forte.

Le Diwanit Bugale que chantaient le duo résonnait à présent autour d'eux, avec une force et une intensité qui faisaient vibrer le sol.

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de demander quelque explication que ce soit, les deux Chevaliers furent entourés d'une colonne dorée, tourbillonnant de magie. Tous levèrent la tête, tandis que Santo souriait encore davantage.

Une ombre se détacha des particules dorées aux côtés des deux chanteurs. Bridgess eut un mouvement de surprise en reconnaissant Wellan, dont la silhouette se détachait dans la lueur dorée. Son mari défunt lui fit un sourire apaisant. Le grand Chevalier la serra dans ses bras. Puis il se tourna vers Santo. _Après avoir passé ta vie à t'occuper des autres, es-tu prêt à trouver enfin le bonheur auprès de ton âme sœur?_ déclara-t-il d'une voix douce et légèrement résonnante. Le guérisseur lui sourit timidement, et Bridgess se rendit enfin compte qu'il était l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé, et qui l'avait toujours attendue.

Le sourire de Wellan s'élargit. Il prit la main gauche de Bridgess et la main droite de Santo, et les joignit. _Soyez bénis par les dieux, et vivez heureux jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. _A ces mots, il se dématérialisa lentement. _Maintenant je peux rejoindre les grandes plaines de lumière. Adieu!_

A ces mots, il disparut, et la magie bénéfique qui tourbillonnait autour des deux amants entra dans leur cœur, leur apportant un sentiment de paix infiniment puissant.

Les Chevaliers fixèrent encore longuement le ciel parsemé de myriades d'étoiles, puis ils accompagnèrent les deux âmes sœurs enfin réunies pour célébrer ce jour tant attendu.

**Je ne sais pas si cette ch anson a eu autant d'effet sur vous que sur moi, mais moi en tout cas, ça m'a fait écrire une romance alors que je m'étais jurée de ne jamais en écrire ! ^ ^'**


End file.
